


Knit Front and Back

by jamie55



Series: I knit you [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Knits, Gen, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Knitting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:06:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6307984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie55/pseuds/jamie55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was an idiot and Sam is annoying and Castiel is not a stalker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Knit front

**Author's Note:**

> To better understand this i suggest reading the previous stories in this series. They pretty much follow like chapters but I lack forethought.

Dean was an idiot.

He felt this, acutely so, while staring at the knitting needles and yarn he had in his duffel. They did not belong to him.

There was a knock at the door - which thankfully rescued him from more hopeless staring.

“Hey Sam,” he said, moving out of the way.

“Hey,” Sam smirked, looking around the apartment. 

Dean frowned at him, “stop that.”

“What.”

“What what.” Dean scowled at him.

“Huh?” 

“What are you doing,” Dean asked, crossing his arms.

“Nothing,” he said, shrugging innocently - like that would convince Dean. “Just wanted to see who else was around.”

Subtle.

“Nobody’s here,” he bit out.

“Oh, okay,” Sam said, “Well what’s that.” He pointed to Dean’s duffel. The duffel left on the kitchen table. The duffel with the stupid knitting junk he’d sort of stolen. Accidentally. Exposed.

Dean groaned and grab the bag. “Nothing.”

Sam grinned, “is that yours now?”

“No.” He stood, uselessly holding the bag. There wasn’t any point in hiding it now, but he marched to his room and tossed it in anyways.

“Did someone forget it?”

“Yes. No. Just-” Sam gave him this stupid knowing look, so he sighed. “It didn’t work out okay.”

His stupid smile finally fell, but it didn’t make Dean feel much better.

“What happened?”

“Nothing, he just- he’s got a girlfriend or something.”

“Aw,” puppy-eyes activated, “I’m sorry, Dean.”

“Yeah, whatever. D’you get the paperwork done?”

“Yeah,” Sam sighed and pulled out the dreaded folder from his messenger bag. “How she doing?”

“You know mom,” Dean said, “she could a broken leg and try to walk it off.” Sam let a chuckle escape, swallowing back as he open the folder and found the right form. “That it?”

“Yup. Finalized divorce papers, just need signing.”

“Great,” Dean said taking the sheets and folder. “I’ll get it done.”

“Dean,” Sam started.

“Should be able to drive out to dad’s in a week or two? It’ll probably be easier if he sees mom’s signature down first.”

“Yeah,” Sam sighed. “Probably.” Then, “Dean, are you sure you want to go out there alone?”

“Sure,” Dean said, putting the folder down and shrugging. “Why wouldn’t I be? Just gotta get out there and get a signature.” He crossed his arm. 

“Yeah but you know how he-”

“Sam.” 

“I’m just saying,” Sam started in his best puppy-eyes therapy tone, “I don’t think you should go alone.”

“Oh, would you like to come?” Dean challenged. 

Sam returned the favour with a a bitch face. They were set to glare at each other or start yet another argument about dad and Dean was in no mood. He needed an escape.

“Now if you’ll excuse me,” Dean said, grabbing his duffel, “I have somewhere to be.”

  


  


  


  



	2. Knit Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stupid stupid hopeless stupid.

Dean turned the keys and his baby cut her motor. He sucked in the familiar smells of her interior, leather, hint of motor oil and the burgers he and Charlie grabbed while rushing to the movie last week. It helped. A little. Barely.

“This is stupid,” he huffed.

He licked his lips and grabbed the duffel he’d thrown at shotgun.

“Fucking yarn.”

The chances that Cas - Mr I’m knitting a scarf for my girlfriend - would be in the same coffee shop, the very next day, was not high. Who sits for hours in a coffee shop every day? Nobody but the homeless on a cold day and students during exam period. He’s not going to be there. There is no reason for him to be there.

And so Dean should not have been disappointed when he opened the door and looked around and did not see a familiar face. He casually walked around, peaking awkwardly to spot faces holding books and hidden behind laptop screens, certain that he would not find his knitter. And when the last patron of the cafe was looked over, he felt his heart sink.

“Stupid.”

“Hey there.”

Dean spun to the man behind the counter holding a lollipop.

“Can I help you or are you just here to stalk?”

“What, no,” he chuckled nervously, “I’m not.. Stalking - this isn’t - this is… I’m just looking for - I’m not.”

“Right,” the man said. “Well.” He popped the candy back in his mouth, “would you like to buy something while you  aren’t doing that?”

“Uh, sure.” He left a pretty generous tip and took his coffee to the very cozy couch bar, which put his back to the counter and the jugey barista and let him face the door. In case anyone came in. Like… Sammy…

So now here is was. Dean Winchester. Sitting at a coffee shop. Drinking coffee. Not waiting for anyone who won’t show up. 

He pulled out his phone, hoping for a text or something, but his only news was a notification for some social group he had plans to ignore. So he swiped it away and put his phone down.

The door swung open, giving off a tiny chime. He nearly jumped out of his seat, but as soon as he looked up to see a couple of strangers, he settled back down.

Of course he couldn’t just leave. Because… Well because. His coffee wasn’t in a to go cup. And coffee shop coffee isn’t to be thrown away. He had to stay. Because of the coffee.

But coffee wasn’t entertaining.

So Dean took out the book he had on hand, The Martian.

It was fucking awesome book. It was about being alone in space, but not the sad introspective you might imagine. Less Hamlet more Star Trek - meaning being a fucking science nerd and using it to try, very hardm not to die. Potatoes were involved.

He had just reached the part where the main character was analyzing Martian dirt and human poop - when the door chimed once again.

So he looked up. And once again his heart sank as a couple of college kids walked in, talking loudly about whatever it is college kids discuss.

After that he couldn’t read. He would start a paragraph, then look up when any noise came from the door’s general direction. He must’ve reread the same sentence on ‘night soil’ a dozen times before putting the book down with a sigh.

He checked his phone again but nothing.

The only other things he had were the divorce papers and… right.

So Dean took out the yarn and then the needles and awkwardly held them. He looked around, expecting someone to point and laugh - or to make some sort of comment - but nobody was paying attention. Nobody cared. And for once it was a comforting notion.

“Okay,” he muttered, “no big deal.” He put the ball of yarn down in his open bag and wrap some of the loose thread around his hand - like cas had done. He readjusted the needles and pushed the working material to the tips. “Needle goes in… Yarn around - over.. Push it… in.. And HA.” He grinned at the tiny new loop around his right needle. “And then the other one comes off this side,” he said, finally pushing the left needle’s loop off, now that it’s new link was on the right hand needle. “Awesome.”

He kept that up, glancing serendipitously at the door, but easily falling back into a rhythm as he knit. It was soothing, the repetitive motion. In and over and out and pull and in and over and out and pull… And within a few minutes he accomplished a row!

It was nice. It was very distracting and allowed him to not think too hard or too harshly. 

And that’s why he jumped when he heard a familiar “Hello Dean”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I BELIEVE 100% THAT DEAN WOULD LOVE THE MARTIAN. Also I tried really hard to make this a two chapter thing but it ran off and I couldn't fit the next part in the same chapter... it's just... not... SO PLEASE AWAIT FOR THE NEXT INSTALLMENT OF THE SERIES *author said to the nonexistent fans hoping to invoke interest* i'd suggest you click subscribe but then again I'm bias. Anywho HOPE YOU ENJOYED THESE

**Author's Note:**

> SOMEHOW THIS IS STARTING TO GATHER A PLOT????? So I definitely am gonna continue this.


End file.
